Angel
by lavenderkunoichi
Summary: Sasuke comes back to Konoha, but he doesn't realize how much pain he caused Sakura over the years. Rated M for lemons in future chapters. SakuxSas
1. I'm here for you

Sasuke gripped onto the Hokage's hand. "Welcome back Bastard", Naruto said with a toothy grin. They shook hands and Naruto patted the Raven haired ninja on the back. Sasuke stared throughout Naruto's spacious office. "Hokage, huh?", Sasuke said trying to take it all in. "Yep," he said with a accomplish smile. "Believe it!" He gave him a thumbs up. "But, your still the same old Naruto!". The dark haired ninja said while grabbing him into a headlock and giving him a noogie. "Sasuke, Teme, stop!" Naruto cried out. He screamed when Sasuke rubbed his fist into Blond Hokage's scalp, and Sasuke suddenly busted out laughing. Finally, they both settled down, and everything went quiet. Naruto sighed, and Sasuke just stared onto the floor.

"So," The Uchiha said nonchalantly. "What's happened since.." he cleared his throat. "Since I've been gone?" "Other than you becoming Hokage."

Naruto stared blankly at the him. He sat back in his chair and rubbed his chin. "Well, let me think." he pondered. "Oh, I did ask Hinata chan to marry me." He winked and smiled. "Of course she said yes." "No one can deny the awesome power of the Hokage!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and half smiled. "You must feel like your on top of world," he said while sighing. "I guess you could say that." The blonde haired ninja said. "She really is something." Naruto suddenly blushed, at the thought of his beautiful fiancé. The Uchiha slapped him on the back. "Congrats dobe." "Thanks Teme." he said when his smile broadened.

Naruto went searching in his desk. "Ah! I found it!" he shouted. He pulled out a Polaroid and handed it to Sasuke. "It's Tentens' and Nejis' baby." he muttered. "Cute kid, looks just like his old man." the Uchiha said while handing him back the picture. "She's actually having a second child very soon." the blonde, spiky haired ninja said while grinning. "I never knew Neji had it in him." Sasuke snickered. The dark haired ninja glanced out the window, thinking to himself. He huffed, and then narrowed his glance towards Naruto "I've heard rumors." he mumbled from underneath his breathe. "About what exactly?," Naruto said confusion. "Is Kakashi really… Sasuke voice trailed off thinking that is was really a touchy subject to bring up. "You heard about that." Naruto spoke. "Yes, it's true." Naruto said while frowning. "But, it happened so quickly…" "That… I don't think it caused him any pain." Naruto's face went sour at the thought. "Ah, Naruto, I'm sorry." Sasuke said while feeling remorse. "It's Okay Sasuke, he was a lot closer to you anyways." The Uchiha felt guilty as soon as he said that. "The only reason why we were so close, is that we could both relate to each other." Sasuke thought to himself

"So, how is Sakura?" Sasuke said trying to brighten things up. Bad decision. Naruto stopped with his paper work and grimaced. "What?" The raven haired boy said worriedly. He took a breath, and paused. "She's…" "She's not exactly the same Sakura as you remember." "What do you mean." The Uchiha said in confusion. "Sasuke, she's not the bubbly, cheerful, pink haired girl anymore." "Ever since you left she hasn't been the same." "She's so isolated and violent." "Isolated and Violent?" The Uchiha thought to himself. "She's the head of Anbu now, and that's _all _she cares about." " She kills people without hesitation." "I've never seen her like that before. "But, I know she drinks to ease the pain, but she denies it." Naruto shook his head in disproval. " I smell alcohol on her all the time. "Sasuke's face went blank. "Sakura?" "Violent?" "Drinking?" None of it made sense to him.

***

Sakura clamped the empty flask in her gnarled knuckles. She examined it and made a face in disgust. She sat up in her bath tub and threw it against the wall. Everything went into slow motion, the shards of glass rain down onto the tiles.. Each piece mirrored her reflection. Her cheeks had a pasty and plastic like texture. Her eyes that were once a bright jade, were now a dull gray. Her body was now emaciated from the everyday drinking. Sakura pulled herself from the porcelain tub, and wrapped a towel around her frail body. She wobbled across the room, not bothering to pick up the shards. She fell against the toilet and dry heaved until actually letting her stomach contents fill the bowl.

"Bad habit, ain't it Okaasan?" Sakura slurred while staring at the ceiling.

After her parents being slaughter during an invasion, Tsunade took in Sakura. Tsunade was her mother… Until Tsunade died a 2 years ago. Now Sakura was alone.

_Flashback._

_One day when searching through her dead mother's belongings she found the alcohol Tsunade use to drink all the time. Being filled with grief, Sakura made her own habit of drinking. "Okaasan" she cried out. She opened the bottle and chugged it down. It burned her throat like acid._

***

Sasuke walked out of the Hokage office feeling like total shit. The bad news just keeps coming and coming. "What'd I expect, everything to be the same when I left Konoha?" he sighed and kept walking. He stopped when he was near Sakura's house. "Should I visit her?" The dark haired ninja thought to himself. "I don't think she will enjoy my company." Sasuke said frowning. " I didn't know that I would cause her so much pain." He glanced up to the sky. He took a breath, and shook his head.

"I have to tell her sooner or later." Sasuke said to himself. " I just have to."


	2. I'll watch after you

_That night,_

She looked as beautiful as always, no matter how worn or tattered her body may of seemed. He gaped at her presence. He tried to memorize every single curved that laid between those sheets, just it case it would help him in the near future. The door was the only thing stopping him from claiming her. As much as he'd tried not too think, it happened anyway. _He in vision himself grinding against her, hoping whatever energy she had left would last until reaching his peak. He imagined Sakura shuttering against his chiseled assets and him kissing her just to quiet her already muffled screams. Visions of his kisses raining all around her frail body, making herself writhe beneath his muscled arms_.

Sasuke's face grew into a sinister smirk. Here he was on her balcony watching her sleep. Her puffy lids covering her innocent eyes that protected herself from the outside world. But who would protect her when she wasn't asleep?

"Perhaps, I cou…," Sasuke silenced his moist lips.

"Sasuke," Sakura mumbled.

Sasuke stood frozen in place. He was careful not to make any sudden movements. Finally, he sighed in relief. The pink haired kunoichi was only talking in her sleep. Sasuke grinned in delight, and amusement. " She dreams about me", he thought to himself.

After years of being prisoner in the sound village the Uchiha had more on his mind then just plotting his revenge. He remembered those lonely nights he spent by himself. The nights were he tried so hard not to think about her. "That's my past," he would muttered to himself. But, her images would always captivate his now hormone raging mind. Erotic thoughts that only started out with visions of an innocent kiss, but suddenly ending up him washing his hands and shirt in a near by river, at the end of the night. How could he take so much torture from this?

But now, he was here, and she was just on the other side of the glass. The Uchiha pressed his faced against the door. He wanted to take what was his, and he couldn't deny it anymore. He wanted Sakura more than anything right now. Sasuke didn't care what people would think, he just wanted to be with the person he… The person he loved. It was true, he really, truly did love Sakura.

Suddenly, the Uchiha got up the courage to do something he hadn't planned for tonight. He exhaled a breathe letting it linger against the glass. Sasuke grabbed onto the handle gently sliding it open. He closed the door as quietly as he could. He started walking until he reached the end of her bed. All that he could do was stare. Was he testing his limits? How could he just stand there, and not get the urge to pounce her? Sakura squirmed from beneath the sheets. The sheet fell loosely off her chest, exposing her top half. Sasuke froze it shock. "She's naked." he thought to himself. Just when things couldn't get more heated. He gulped and climbed onto her bed. "She really is a heavy sleeper", he thought to himself. The Uchiha crawled on all fours until he was face to face to the sleeping angel. He inhaled, and could smell her hair. It had a slight honeydew smell to it, and it made his mouth water. He smiled at the beauty below him. He had the urge caress Sakura's cheek into his hand. Sasuke slightly lifted her chin to meet his. His onyx eyes went hard. "You deserved this a long time ago, I'm sorry it's a little late." he whispered. Before he could stop himself, and he planted a kiss right onto her peachy lips.

Sakura awoke in complete darkness. She blinked a couple of times to rid of the sleep. She hesitantly touched her lips as instinct. "Weird," she thought to herself. Her lips were warm. She stared out the her balcony door. The pink haired kunoichi climbed out of her bed with sheets wrapped around her. She walked to the glass door and touched random fog that lingered on the glass.

Sasuke stood on the roof with a smirk on his face. "I'll see you tomorrow." he said into the night.


	3. I'll care for you

_Morning,_

Sakura sat at the breakfast table drinking her coffee, and munching on her cereal. She stared at the bottle in front of her. The pink haired kunoichi gave a mocking smile in it's direction .She stood up grabbed it with a tight fist, opened it, and poured right down the sink. She threw the empty bottle into the trash can and headed up to her room. Sakura went through all her drawers looking for hidden bottles that she stashed, that she accumulated over a weeks period. She grabbed an arm full and ran to the bathroom. One bye one she poured the life ruining drink down the toilet. She flushed it, and walked away.

"Good riddance." she muttered. Today is a new day.

The pink haired kunoichi put on her anbu uniform and ninja sandals, and headed straight for the door. She was on her way to the see the Hokage. Sakura walked across town, saying hello to all the shop keepers, and each of them complimenting how good she looked, or recognizing how cheery she was. She just smiled and said thank you, and continued to walk towards her destination. Sakura came inside the building and knock onto Hokage's door.

"Enter," a husky voiced said from the other side the door.

"Good morning Naru…," She stopped.

Sasuke was sitting in the opposite chair from Naruto. She stood in shock.

"Hello Sakura," Sasuke said softly. His words were so seductive to her ears that it made her shiver.

"Erm, good morning Sasuke." she said trying to hide her nervousness. "When did you get here?"

"Just yesterday." he said trying act casually.

Sakura cleared her voice and sat in the chair next to Sasuke. The pink haired kunoichi hid her face from raven haired boy. She didn't even bother to look at him, because she didn't know whether to be sad or to be really, really angry at him.

"Naruto, I won't take up your time," Sakura stated "I was just wondering when my next mission was.

"Don't worry Sakura your not taking up any of my time." Naruto reassured her. "I was just having a discussion with Sasuke here." He smiled and evil smile in Sasuke's direction. "Just because Sasuke has been on good behavior for a _day_, doesn't mean I can't trust the issue of him being by himself. Sasuke smirked. "If you call watching Sakura last night good behavior." he thought to himself. "However, considering the situation it will only for a time being." "I need to put Sasuke on house arrest for a few weeks." "I have to prove to the other villages that he's most definitely not a threat.

"Come on Naruto, I can take care myself", Sasuke huffed.

"I know you can Sasuke, but it will only be for a few weeks." " Plus, I need to find somebody who will take you in, and will carefully watch over you.

" I don't need a babysitter." the raven haired boy growled.

"I was considering hiring Miss Yamanaka." Naruto suggested.

Sakura's faced turned into a deep, violent red. Sasuke held in his laugh, seeing the pink haired kunoichi steaming.

"What about Sakura chan?" Sasuke chimed. Sakura's deep red face, quickly turned into a light pink blush.

"Well, Sakura could use a time away from missions," Naruto stated. " What do you think Sakura chan?" " Are you fine with watching over Sasuke?"

"Sure, why not?" "I fine with it." Sakura lied.

"Good, then it's all settled then!" Naruto grinned. "Now both of you get the hell out of my office, I got paperwork!"

_Sakura's house,_

Sakura led Sasuke to the front door, she was fumbling in her pocket looking for the house key. She opened the door and led him to the living room.

"Well, here it is, my house!" she said. Sasuke sniffed and walked over to the couch and plopped down onto it. Sakura scratched the back of her head and walked into the kitchen area. "I'm going to make us dinner, do you want any thing specific?" She yelled. "I don't care." the raven haired boy said while shrugging. "Okay then, Chicken it is." she rolled her eyes and opened the freezer door. Meanwhile, Sasuke grabbed the remote from the end table, and started flipping through the channels. Nothing interested him. He got up from the couch and walked into kitchen area. "Here's someone who will interest me." Sasuke thought to himself. The raven haired ninja walked over in her direction and stood behind her. "Sasuke, do you need anything?" she said while blushing. He wrapped his arm around her waist and grabbed a cherry tomato and plopped it into his mouth. "Nope," he said. Sakura's blush went a darker shade.

Sasuke sat at the dinner table watching Sakura cook. He admire her every move. Every time she bent down to get something, he would lick his lips. She was so tempting, that it wasn't even fair. He wanted to grab her, place her onto that counter, and fuck the hell out of her. But, he wouldn't, at least not yet. He grinned at the thought.

"Here you go," Sakura said while placing the food onto the table. "Enjoy," she smiled. She sat in the chair next to him, and started to eat. Sasuke stared at his plate.

"Anything wrong Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"No, I was just thinking."

He grabbed onto his fork and knife started cutting into his chicken. He took a tiny bite, and swallowed it.

"Is it bad?" Sakura said worriedly.

"No." Sasuke said smiling. His smile could make any girl's heart melt. Sakura kept herself from going limp. Even though, it's been years since she has seen the raven haired ninja, he still made her feel like a school girl. She sighed.

Before she knew they both finished their meal. She got up from her seat and grabbed the dishes, and place them into the sink.

"Shall I show you to your room?" The pink haired kunoichi offered.

"Sure." Sasuke mumbled.

They walked down the hallway, and she showed him the door on the left. "Um, this is your room." she stated. Sakura opened the door and led him inside. "Here's the T.V, and the bathroom is over there." she hurriedly spoke. "Well, I'll see you later." Sasuke grabbed onto her wrist. Sakura turned to look at him. Her eyes with limp jade, and his eyes with into a hard onyx.

"Stay with me." he whispered. She stared at him with disbelief. Suddenly the pink haired kunoichi hugged onto his waist. She moistened his shirt with her moist tears. He wrapped his muscled arms around her body and squeezed tightly as he could, but without breaking her.

"I've missed you," she sobbed.

"I've missed you too." Sasuke replied. He lifted her off her feet, and placed her on the guest bed. The raven haired ninja moved Sakura's bangs from her face, and kissed her forehead.

"Why'd you leave me Sasuke kun?" she asked him confusingly.

"Because, I was selfish bastard." "I didn't think about anybody else, but myself." he exclaimed.

Sakura grabbed onto his hand and placed it onto her cheek. "I was afraid that you would never come back." "You don't know how much pain that caused me over the years." "And then, Tsunade died, and things got out of hand." Sasuke hushed her. "I'm here now." The raven haired ninja sat onto the bed, and scooped her onto his lap. He cradled her into his massive arms. "Now you don't have to be sad anymore Sakura chan." he whispered into her ear. She laid against his chiseled chest, and made herself comfortable. Sasuke moved the piece of fabric from her shoulder, and kissed her bare skin. He kept kissing it, making Sakura arch her back against him. He trailed kisses from her shoulder all away up to her neck, making the pink haired kunoichi shiver. He scooped her face into his hands and kissed her forehead. Sakura was getting very impatient.

"Kiss me," she begged. Sasuke did what he was told. He gently kissed her soft lips, making her press up against him arousal. Sakura was quick to deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Sasuke growled at her entry. He grabbed onto her ass, and started to feel her up. The pink haired kunoichi moan into his mouth, begging for more. Sasuke spanked her as hard as she could making her groan in both pain and pleasure. The raven haired ninja bit onto her neck leaving visible love marks. He was marking what was his. Sakura grabbed his hands and place them onto her covered breast. Sasuke smirk and grabbed both of them in his hands. He massaged both breast making Sakura whine in delight.

Sasuke unzipped her uniform, having both mounds fall out of her shirt. He grabbed onto both of them and massaged them again, but this time he undid her bra, leaving them expose. He took a harden nipple into his mouth, and sucked as hard a he could. The pink haired kunoichi gasped in excitement. He laid her down onto the bed, and climbed on top her. He kept her breast in his mouth, and rubbed the other one. Sakura moaned, and begged for more.

"Touch me," she whined.

Sasuke growled, and slid off her pants. He grabbed onto her panties with his teeth and yanked them off her legs, and threw across the room.

"Sit on my lap," Sasuke commanded. She did what she was told.

Sasuke placed her on his lap, and slid one finger up her wet core. He played with her clit with his thumb, making her moan. He continued to play with her, making her breathe in pleasure. The raven haired ninja inserted another finger into her core, making beg and plead for him to go harder.

"Sasuke please," she begged him.

"Kiss me then," he commanded. She kissed him with all her passion, making him shoved his fingers in her as hard as he could. He kept pumping his fingers in her wet core, making her writhe. Finally, she orgasm, and Sasuke took his fingers from her core and licked them clean.

Sakura moved to face him, and tackled him onto the bed. "Your turn," she giggled. She undead his pants, and slid them off. She grabbed onto his boxers, and pulled them off.

"Hand or mouth?" The pink haired kunoichi asked him.

"Mouth." he replied back, with a smile.

Sakura grabbed onto his hard shaft and licked it. It was her turn to torture him. She stuck his length as far as she could in his mouth and began to bob her head back and forth. Sasuke groaned in complete bliss. He tangled his fingers in into her locks and made her mouth go farther onto him. She continued to suck him dry, and he continued to growl. He closed his eyes in pleasure, wishing she would never stop.

"Sakura," he moaned. He gripped tighter onto her hair, pulling her farther, making her almost choke, because of his size. She kept bobbing and sucking him in dry. Until finally, he blew a load into her mouth, and watched in amusement as she swallowed it.

_To be continued…_


	4. I'll pleasure you

"Yummy," she growled. Sasuke smiled and grabbed onto her tight ass grinding his nails into her cheeks. He trailed his tongue from her neck down to her womanhood. He looked up at her excited face and lightly bit her clit. She shuttered at his reaction, and grabbed onto his raven locks and moaned. He deepened his tongue teasing the sides of wet core.

"Sasuke," she whined.

He growled at her. He shoved his entire tongue up her, and pushed it. She shook lightly, and her eyes rolled back into her head. The pink haired kunoichi was burning in between her legs, wishing he'd just stick it in her already. Sasuke came back up to kiss her, with tongue in all, making her taste herself. She licked her lips and pushed his head back down to finish what he started. He kept licking, and pumping, making his woman writhe. His breath against her thighs made her shiver in arousal. Finally, she orgasm again. Sasuke licked everything that came from her core, and pinched her ass making sure she stayed put.

Sasuke got up from the bed an took sheets from the closet. He tore them into strips, making homemade bed restraints. The raven haired ninja jumped back onto the bed and held her down.

"Come here," he growled.

"Yes Master Sasuke," she said replied sexily

He cuffed her wrists and slammed her against the headboard. Sasuke bit her neck, and licked her earlobe. He took her right wrist and tide it against the bed post, and took her left wrist and did the same. Sasuke took another piece of sheet and tide it around Sakura's eyes, making sure he was in complete control. He grabbed his kunai and pierce through what was left of her shirt. Now she was completely bare, the way Sasuke liked it.

"I want you to obey me, Sakura chan," Sasuke commanded.

"Yes, I'll do anything," she moaned."

Sasuke grinned, and grabbed her by the thighs, and pulled her close to his hardened length. He licked her navel, then all the way up to her lips, and forced his tongue inside her mouth. She took it in and bit his lower lip.

"Do you want me Sakura chan?" Sasuke said seductively

"Yes Sasuke," she begged.

"Sasuke who?" He reminded her.

"Yes Master Sasuke." she corrected.

He pierced his nails into her thighs and pushed his shaft into her wet womanhood. She gasped in both pain and pleasure. He silenced her with his kiss, and kept pumping back and forth slowly. He grinded against her, feeling his shaft being wrapped around by her tight core. The raven haired ninja moaned at the feeling of Sakura's warmth hugging around him. Sasuke panted against her chest, and took a swollen nipple into his mouth. The pink haired kunoichi groaned and wrapped her arms around his head. She could feel him break through her barriers, and every space imagined was taken up by him. She couldn't believe it, he was inside her, pleasuring her. Her jade eyes widened when the pain suddenly stopped. Sakura moaned and begged for him to faster.

"Sasuke,please!" she cried.

"Remember, I'm in control." he snickered.

He kept going slow, but this time he went in harder, making her groaned. She moved her hands to find his face, and pulled him down to kiss her. She thrust her tongue into his mouth, and Sasuke held her down. He shoved his tongue into her mouth, and rubbed against hers. He groaned into her cavern, because her womanhood wrapped around him so perfectly. Sasuke held it in her, until he decided to continue. Sakura pulled him close to her, because he thrust in her at the right spot. He panted in her ear, and undid her straps. Sakura rolled on top of him, and decided ride him like horse. The pink haired kunoichi grabbed his arms and held him down. Sasuke grabbed onto her thighs, and she began to go up and down, slowly.

She arched her back, and kept bouncing rhythmically. His eyes fluttered in complete bliss, and Sakura bent to kiss him. Eventually, she began to speed things up a bit. Sakura bounced faster and faster, going down trying to fit all of him in her. He drug is fingers against the sheets, feeling overwhelmed. The pink haired kunoichi went up, and came back down, making him groan. Sasuke released his seed inside her, and she toppled down on top of him exhausted.

Both ninja laid by side by side, drenched in sweat, and their juices.

"Sasuke, I love you," Sakura panted.

"I love you too," he whispered out of breath.


	5. I'll protect you

_Morning,_

She awoke by the array of light that filled the guest bedroom. Her sheets were rumpled over both their fragile bodies. Sakura's heart fluttered like a butterfly in her chest when she stared at the boy who had her heart. His hair covered his beautiful, passionate eyes. Her heart thudded again. Even asleep, he looked just as perfect as ever. She brushed away his locks, and his eyes quickly opened to stare at the curious woman.

"Morning Sakura," he yawned.

"Morning Sasuke." she replied sweetly.

Sasuke wrapped his muscled arm around her waist and pulled her in for a peck on the lips. Sakura snuggled her head onto his broad shoulders, and climbed onto his bare body. She sniffed his skin, his aroma was so intoxicating. 

"Sasuke," she whispered into his ear. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her petite body. "I love you," he said while rubbing her back. His hands were so delicate to the touch that it made Sakura melt between his fingers. "I love you too," she uttered from beneath her small cries. "Don't cry, I'm here now, I'm not leaving you." he said reassuringly. She nodded her head, and he wiped away her developing salty tears." 

"Hey, how about I run us a bath?" he asked trying to make his melancholy woman happy.

"Okay," she said grinning.

"I'll be right back." he assured her.

Sasuke grabbed some towels and walked into the guest bathroom. Sakura got up from the bed and walked over to the vanity. She examined her face, and somewhat thought she actually looked better than before. Her face wasn't as pasty, and her eyes were more exuberant, and full of life. The pink haired kunoichi stared at her naked body and examined the bruises and love marks from yesterday. She blushed a light pink, and rubbed her shoulder in embarrassment. She thought to herself. "How can a handsome man like that, love a woman like me?" She sighed in not knowing. 

He came up from behind her and wrapped his solid arms around her waist.

"I'm finished," he whispered seductively in her ear. Sakura twitched in shyness, and her blush deepened. He took her by the hand and led her into the bathroom. It was beautiful. The raven haired ninja lit lavender candles, spread rose petals in the tub, and made bubbles just for her. He climbed into the porcelain tub first and held his hand out for her to get in next. He sat her on his lap, and grabbed a wash cloth. Sasuke washed her back, and stomach with some sort of cherry smelling soap. He kissed her shoulders, and wrapped his arms around her and placed his head against her back. She shivered against his soft locks, and Sasuke lifted his head. Thinking that she was cold he held her against him.

He waited a second for them to get comfortable, and then he spoke in pure kindness.

"Sakura chan, am I the reason why you drink?"

"Sasuke, I quit drinking." "I decided that I don't need that anymore." she corrected him.

"Okay, _was_ I the reason why you started drinking?" he said frowning.

"Never," she said that like being insulted. "I drank, because I didn't want to face reality anymore." 

He still frowned. "Why did you decide to quick?"

"Actually, the weird thing was." she paused. "You're the reason why I quit, I can't explain it, I felt like you were there for me in some shape or form." "It was so abnormally strange, like somehow you knew." She stared at his onyx eyes. "I felt like you would be so ashamed, when or if you decided to ever come back." "Then I saw you at the hokage's office, and realized I did the right thing." She paused again. "That morning when I decided to quit, the first time in ever, I felt relatively happy, I felt like you were there beside me."

Sasuke scratched his head in embarrassment, as he was remembering the first night he came home. She turned to smile at him, and he grinned back. The raven haired ninja hugged onto her for dear life.

"I'm here now!" he chuckled and squeezed her tighter. 

"Sasuke, air!" Sakura choked jokingly.

"Oops, sorry," he said still chuckling.

His contagious laughter slowly died out and then instantly he stared at the beauty in his arms. Sasuke bent his head down, and Sakura slowly closed her eyes. He kissed her plump , peachy lips. Her kisses made him hungry in lust. She was tempting no matter what she did, even in the simplicity of a kiss. 

"Sakuuura", he groaned in his heavy breath. Her eyes softened at his plea. She parted her lips in response, and crept up to face him. The pink haired kunoichi locked her gnarled fingers into silky locks, and slid her tongue into his mouth. Sasuke took it willingly, and gently slid his hand up and down her back. He stopped and placed her against the shower wall. He bent down to take one of her mounds into his mouth. He sucked and kissed it making it very tender to his gentle touch.

"Sasuke," a moaned escaped from her tormented lips. 

He took that as answer to continue. He slid his tongue up to her neck to get better taste, he whispered in her ear, and took her earlobe into his mouth.

"I want you," he pleaded with agony.

"Take me," she begged him.

Sasuke took her back onto his lap, and held her hands easing herself onto him. She arched trying to adjust to his size once again. She slid her moist body over his hardened shaft, and moaned as soon as he entered her core. She gasped in pleasure, and shook on top of him. 

"Sasuke," she said with muffled screams.

He played with her neck with his tongue, and let it travel down her arm, and sucked onto finger. Sasuke grinded inside her, trying to feel every part of warm womanhood, he growled in temptation, he was going do it a little more rough than usual. The raven haired ninja grabbed her hands and shoved himself deeper inside her. Her eyes widened while he was breaking her. She groaned in pain, but she let him continue. Sasuke grabbed onto her face and slipped his tongue into her wet cavern without blinking. He thought she felt amazing when she was on top of him. 

He grunted and shot his seed inside Sakura. He smiled at the thought of her bearing his child. Sasuke looked down at his woman, and notice she was passed out on top of him. He chuckled and took her to their room.

_That night_,

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered into her ear.

"Hmm," she said half asleep.

"I have to leave, but I'll be right back okay," he reassured her.

"Alright," she mumbled sleepily.

He kissed her on her soft lips and hugged her goodbye.

Sasuke jumped out the tall window, and hurried himself to the hokage's office for news.


End file.
